mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Smile Song
|music = Daniel Ingram Steffan Andrews (orchestration) |lyrics=Amy Keating Rogers |length = 3:22 |season = 2 |bmiworkno = 14998076 |headercolor = #88CAF0 |headerfontcolor = #FDF6AE}} The Smile Song is a song featured in the episode A Friend in Deed. Dubbed "smile" by the My Little Pony crew, it is sung by Pinkie Pie, expressing her love of laughter, happiness, and friends while making her way around Ponyville with a great big smile. In the sequence Pinkie can be seen greeting several ponies, cheering up sad fillies and helping Applejack paint her barn. By the end of the song a large crowd of smiling background ponies and the leading characters have gathered around Pinkie Pie. They all sing along for the finale of the song after which Pinkie Pie meets Cranky Doodle Donkey for the first time. In Pinkie Pride, Cheese Sandwich sings a short polka rendition of the song during The Goof Off. The song was uploaded to YouTube by user "Veronica Dela Cruz" on 7 November 2011 but removed soon after; the leak led to Hasbro "cracking down" on material released by the show's artists. The song has been released as a sing-along on the DVDs My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season Two Disc 4 (where it is called "Smile, Smile, Smile!"). Music from the song is used in the Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Maker game on The Hub's website. An instrumental version can be heard on the title screen for the My Little Pony iOS and Android game. It is the third track of the Songs of Friendship and Magic where it titled "The Smile Song". Lyrics :Pie ::My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!) ::And I am here to say (How ya doin'?) ::I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day ::It doesn't matter now (What's up?) ::If you are sad or blue (Howdy!) ::'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do ::'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile ::Yes I do ::It fills my heart with sunshine all the while ::Yes it does ::'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine ::I like to see you grin (Awesome!) ::I love to see you beam (Rock on!) ::The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof bump!) ::But if you're kind of worried ::And your face has made a frown ::I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down ::'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin ::Yes I do ::Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin ::Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin ::And you fill me with good cheer ::It's true some days are dark and lonely ::And maybe you feel sad ::But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad ::There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile ::And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile ::I really am so happy ::Your smile fills me with glee ::I give a smile I get a smile ::And that's so special to me ::'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam ::Yes I do ::Tell me what more can I say ::To make you see ::That I do ::It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam ::Yes it always makes my day ::Come on every pony smile, smile, smile ::Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine :and Pinkie Pie ::Come on every pony smile, smile, smile ::Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine :Pie ::Yes the perfect gift for me (Choir Come on every pony smile, smile, smile) ::Is a smile as wide as a mile (Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine) ::To make me happy as can be (All I really need's a smile, smile, smile; From these happy friends of) :and Pinkie Pie ::Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile :Pie ::Come on and smile ::Come on and smile Original lyrics At the 2012 Summer BronyCon, the show's writer Amy Keating Rogers revealed the song's original working lyrics, singing it herself with a different melody and rhythm from the aired version. The original lyrics elaborate on life in Ponyville. :Pie ::My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!) ::And I am here to say (How ya doin'?) ::I'm gonna make you smile, and I will brighten up your day (Bonjour!) ::It doesn't matter now (What's up?) ::If you are sad or blue (Howdy pard'ner!) ::'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do ::'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile ::Fills my heart up with sunshine, shine, shine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine ::I like to see you grin (Awesome!) ::And I would love to see you beam (Rock on!) ::Seein' the corners of your mouth turned up ::Is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof-bump!) ::But if you're kind of worried (Oh no!) ::And your face has made a frown (Hold on!) ::I'll work real hard and I do my best ::To turn that sad frown upside down ::'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin ::Bust it out from ear to ea-ea-ear ::Just give me a joyful gri-i-in ::And you fill me with good cheer ::It's true, some days are dark and gloomy ::And maybe you feel sad ::But Pinkie will be there to show you it really isn't bad ::There's one thing that makes me so happy ::And makes my life worthwhile ::And that's when I talk to my friends and I get them to smile :Pinkie Pie: Did you finally get that nasty cough cleared up there, Derpy Doo? :Derpy Doo: Yes! I followed your advice and drank Zecora's no-cough brew! :Pinkie Pie: Your new haircut's really cool there, Hairy, Lookin' super-fly! :Hairy: Wow I can't believe you noticed! You're the best friend, Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Hey there, Shimmy-Shake! How did Twist do on her last spelling test? :Shimmy Shake: Thanks for asking, Pinkie Pie! This time she really did her best. :Pinkie Pie: Hey there Rarity, I really like your super sense of style. :Rarity: Thank you, Pinkie Pie. You sure do know just how to make me smile! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, here's that book you wanted. It's about this great white whale! Hello, Spike, so nice to see you! Wow! I love your shiny scales! Fluttershy, I found a lost friend. :Fluttershy: Bunny, I'll take care of you! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack, tell Granny Smith I loved that tasty Apple Stew! Polo Ponies, best of luck! I know your game will go just great! :Polo Ponies: When we win, we want you here so you can help us celebrate! :Pinkie Pie: Hey there rooster, that sure was a super cock-a-doodle-doo! And, hey cows, I gotta thank you all for bustin' out a moo. :Cows: Moo! :Pinkie Pie: You chickens lay great eggs. And pigs, you really are fine swine. And seeing you all smile is really making me feel really fine! :[Pinkie Pie] ::I really am so happy (Woo hoo!) ::Your smile fills me with glee (Whoopee!) ::I give a smile, and I get a smile ::And that's so special to me ::Thank you all for being friendly (Tee hee!) ::And for making my day bright (Uh hunh!) ::Spreading joy out to all my friends ::Makes me feel out of sight ::'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam ::Tell me what more can I say-ay-ay ::Makes me happy when you bea-ea-eam ::Yes, it always makes my day! :and Pinkie Pie ::Yes, I love to make you grin, grin, grin ::Bust it out from ear to ea-ea-ear ::Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin ::And you fill me with good cheer ::Come on everypony smile, smile, smile ::Fill my heart up with sunshine, shine, shine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine! :Pie ::Yes, the perfect gift for me ::Is a smile wide as a mile ::Make me happy as can be ::All you have to do is smile ::Smile! Smile! References de:Smile Song es:Ven a Reír it:Canzone del Sorriso pl:Smile Song pt:Smile Song ru:Песня об улыбках fr:Smile Song Category:Album songs Category:Season 2 international song videos